Una vida junto a tí
by x.Nana.x
Summary: UA. NejiHinata . Un accidente años atrás,dolorosos recuerdos enterrados,Hinata podrá conquistar nuevamente el corazón de su primo? ¿Porqué mis summarys son cada vez peores? Quinto arriba!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho mi retraso pero es que he tenido un blokeo que no me ha permitido seguir escribiendo u.u mi teclado se fundió D: y yo no cuento con mucha paciencia xD La verdad es que me pareció un mal fic xD así que lo ando corrigiendo, y empecé por ponerle una especie de introducción.También edite el primer capítulo y lo hice más largo hablando de otros personajes, les pido paciencia para el segundo, estará pronto!

* * *

_Diez Años Atrás _

'_La pequeña Hinata ya tiene cinco años. Felicidades.'_

'_Gracias, también es bueno ver que Neji está creciendo sanamente.' _

_Mientras los adultos conversaban, la cumpleañera- desde su escondite detrás de su progenitor- miraba curiosa al otro hombre porque era idéntico a su padre en facciones, luego se fijó en que había un niño junto a quien le habían presentado como tío, ese niño le estaba mirando y la pequeña hizo gala de su timidez usando la yukata de su padre como escudo._

_Neji aún seguía con la vista fija en ella, su expresión seria pasó a una de sorpresa y lo que se podría decir alegría cuando la pequeña Hyuuga le sonrío tímidamente, una vez que sus padres terminaron las formalidades y los demás adultos se acercaban a saludar a la niña del cumpleaños, el infante de ojos albinos se animó a hablar._

'_Padre, esa niña es linda ¿Quién es?' le preguntó en su inocencia y entusiasmo._

_Entusiasmo que fue apagado ante la mirada de preocupación que tuvo de respuesta._

' _Padre…¿Qué pasa?' _

'_No, nada.' Le respondió Hizashi adoptando un semblante severo._

'_Neji 'su mamá llamó su atención mientras se ponía a su altura. ', ella es tu primita Hinata y hoy cumple años.' contestó ella serenamente._

'_Eso ya lo se.' refunfuñó Neji._

'_Entonces…' continúo la mujer mientras sacaba un paquete del bolsito que traía con ella. '¿Porqué no le das tú su regalo?' Sugirió con una sonrisa._

_Neji no dijo nada, sólo tomo aquél paquete cuidadosamente envuelto y corrió en busca de su prima, lo que provocó que a su madre se le escapara una risita._

'_Amaya…' Hizashi pronunció el nombre de su mujer con sorpresa._

'_Parece que a nuestro Neji le ha caído bien Hinata-chan.' murmuró incorporándose._

'_Hiashi-sama los espera en su estudio.' había aparecido uno de los sirvientes, y luego de decir esas palabras los encamino a ambos hacia el interior de la mansión Hyuuga._

_El pequeño de cabellera castaña por su parte continuaba buscando a su primita, buscó en el patio de juegos, el jardín y también en la cocina en caso de que a la pequeña Hinata le haya dado hambre, pero no tuvo éxito; entonces se aventuró a profundizar más su búsqueda dentro de la casa, y pasando por una habitación reconoció las voces de sus padres y su tío._

'_Entonces con esto queda formalizada la unión del Souke y el Bouke' - Hiashi._

'_Sólo espero que así cesen las disputas entre ambas' - Hizashi._

'_Así será, así será. Con este legado que estamos dejando a Hinata y a Neji veremos el nacimiento de un nuevo clan Hyuuga en el que ningún miembro deberá someterse al otro.'-Hiashi._

'_Ningún miembro a excepción de Neji y Hinata.' - Amaya, Neji nunca había escuchado a su madre utilizar el sarcasmo. _

'_Mujer… ésta es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar para el futuro de nuestra familia, para el futuro de Neji' - Hizashi._

'_No, para Neji no. Estamos privándolo de su libertad, ésta debería ser decisión de ellos ¿Es que a caso no existe otra solución?' - Amaya._

'_Los miembros del Bouke sólo se tranquilizaran con este compromiso, siendo Hinata la próxima líder de los Hyuuga y Neji el pariente más directo de la rama secundaria es su deber sellar la seguridad de la familia.'- Hiashi._

'_Estoy seguro de que ellos lo entenderán y serán excelentes líderes.' - Hizashi._

'_Sólo espero que no nos terminen odiando.'- Amaya. _

_Al escuchar como los presentes en aquél cuarto se disponían a salir, Neji se escabulló para que no lo vieran ahí._

_A pesar de sus 6 años no por nada era llamado el prodigio de los Hyuuga y sabía que eso no sonaba bien; había cosas que no entendía como aquella enemistad de la que hablaba su padre y el temor de su madre a que algún día la odie pero sobre todo ¿Qué tenían que ver él y su prima en todo esto?_

_Sus pies lo llevaron al jardín otra vez y se encontró con una abuelita que disfrutaba tranquilamente del té, ella tenía el mismo par de ojos perlados, era de esas señoras rellenitas y de aspecto afectuoso, y al ver a Neji le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se sentara junto a ella. Él obedeció y se colocó a su lado._

_Permanecieron en absoluto silencio, ella bebiendo su té pausadamente mirando hacia el horizonte y Neji aún confundido tratando descifrar el significado de aquella conversación._

'_¿A que Hinata-chan es muy mona?' Preguntó la mujer de avanzada edad sin mirar al pequeño._

_Aquella pregunta sorprendió de sobremanera a Neji haciendo que se sonrojara por primera vez en su vida. Se sintió totalmente descubierto, él mismo le había dicho hace momentos eso a su padre por lo que sólo se atrevió a asentir._

_La anciana le dio otro sorbo a su té y por fin se giró hacia el Hyuuga._

'_Escucha Neji, tú y Hinata-chan están comprometidos' Eso llamó aún más la atención del castaño quien se dedicó a escucharla atentamente. '¿Sabes lo que eso significa?'_

_Él negó con la cabeza y sin darse cuenta apretó el regalo que llevaba en sus manos._

_La anciana sonrió con lo que se podría decir picardía._

'_Que Hinata es tu novia' _

_Neji continuó callado digiriendo lo que sus oídos acababan de captar. ¿Hinata su novia¿A eso se referían los adultos? Entonces no le pareció tan malo, inclusive aunque no era conciente eso le causó alegría y un cosquilleo en su pecho que le dio calidez._

'_Por eso' No había terminado. 'Debes cuidar de ella, debes proteger a tu damisela ¿Entendido? '_

'_¡Hai!' respondió enérgicamente y la mujer sonrió más._

'_Ya puedes irte. Debes entregar ese regalo ¿Verdad? Ella debe estar en el templo.' _

_Neji se había olvidado del regalo y también de que su madre le había dicho que debían ir al templo a orar, así que después de despedirse de la abuelita reanudó el camino para encontrarse con Hinata._

_Y ahí estaba, sentada al final de las escaleras de piedra jugando divertida con unas flores que según Neji seguramente había cortado del prado que se debía cruzar para llegar. También notó que se había puesto una de las flores al costado de la oreja y aquel cosquilleo volvió a insistir diciéndole que se veía más linda._

_El ojiblanco no hizo más que quedarse parado cruzado de brazos junto a ella que le miraba con la misma curiosidad de cuando se conocieron._

'_Etto… tú…' murmuró la pequeña jugando con sus dedos. 'tú eres mi primo…Neji-kun…'_

'_Se quien soy, Hinata-chan' dijo él con su falta de tacto._

'_Lo s-siento' se disculpó bajando la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada, su comentario fue tonto pero ella solo quería hablar con Neji, se preguntó porqué su primito la trataba así ¿A caso ella le hizo algo? Se propuso preguntárselo a él pero cuando subió la cabeza vio que Neji le tendía un paquete envuelto con un papel púrpura y con un listón blanco decorándolo. _

'_Feliz Cumpleaños' Neji susurró mirando hacia otro lado para quitarle importancia al asunto._

_La peliazul se apresuró a desenvolver el regalo con emoción y sus ojos brillaron cuando descubrió que era una gallina de peluche, no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para abrazarlo como lo hizo la cumpleañera._

'_¡Gracias onii-chan!' exclamó la pequeña de ojos perlados en su regocijo, ese gallinita era muy mona y suavecita, y además con ese regalo las dudas de que a su primo no le cayera bien se despejaban._

_Neji únicamente observaba como ella sonreía mientras decoraba también al muñeco con las flores, cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual la Hyuuga le dedicó otra dulce sonrisa que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara recordando lo del compromiso._

'_Hinata-chan' vociferó el niño apuntándola con el dedo índice de manera intimidante._

_La aludida lo miró con temor, pensó que quizás no debió llamarlo hermanito y la idea de que le arrebate a la Señora Gallina pasó por su cabeza._

'_¿S-si, Ne-Neeji-kun?' _

'_Tú' seguía señalándola, cosa que ponía cada vez más nerviosa a la pequeña. Neji también lo estaba así que tomó aire y cerro fuerte los ojos mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo. '¡Tú eres mi novia!' _

_Bien, lo había dicho._

_Hinata lo miró boquiabierta y pestañeó varios segundos, luego se llevó una mano a la cara para sentir como sus mejillas ardían y bajó la mirada apenada._

_Aquello no parecía ser una pregunta así que no vio la posibilidad de negarse y tampoco quería hacerlo._

'_Bu-bueno' dijo en un hilo de voz moviéndose de un lado al otro con el peluche abrazado al pecho. _

_Neji también parpadeó unos segundos al ver a su prima ladeándose de un lado al otro y murmurándole cosas al juguete, se veía contenta y eso animó al castaño a sentarse a lado de Hinata._

_Los siguientes minutos permanecieron callados, excepto por las veces en que la pequeña le hablaba a la Sra. Gallina; tampoco se miraban, y cuando lo hacían de inmediato ambos dirigían la vista a otro punto con el sonrojo presente en sus caritas._

'_Uhm…etto' la Hyuuga rompió el silencio. 'En-entonces…Ne-eji es mi koi' tampoco parecía ser una pregunta, ya que la pequeña Hinata reía divertida._

'_Supongo' se limitó a contestar el castaño algo dudoso._

'_Y… ¿y ahora que tenemos que hacer, Neji-koi?'_

_A su consanguíneo le gusto como sonaba, y sonrió de medio lado para contestar con sumo orgullo._

'_Yo debo protegerte, debo cuidarte porque eres mi damisela.' _

_La joven heredera emitió un 'Oh' lleno de ilusión y dejó a un lado al juguete de algodón para comenzar a jugar con sus deditos sonriendo tímidamente, pero otra duda pasó por su mente y quería despejarla preguntándoselo a su primo quien ahora se encontraba examinando al juguete; Neji no entendía porque esas cosas le gustaban a las niñas inclusive tachó al pobre gallina de fea (Claro que él no admitiría que hace menos de un año logró despegarse de su conejito)_

'_Neji-koi'_

'_¿Mmm?' Ahora el niño de ojos albinos picaba con un rama al peluche; Hinata rió nerviosamente y se lo sacó con disimulo. '¿Qué pasa?' le preguntó por fin dedicándole toda su atención a la pequeña._

'_Pues… esto… Neji-koi dijo que debía protegerme. Pero ¿Y yo que tengo que hacer?' _

_El Hyuuga guardó silencio pensativo, eso no lo había pensado pero finalmente resolvió._

'_Tú juegas y yo te cuido.'_

_La peliazul asintió no muy convencida y se puso de pie._

'_Entonces… ¿subimos, niichan?' Invitó Hinata señalando la gran escalera de piedra que llevaba al templo ubicado en la alta superficie. 'Juguemos arriba' _

_El castaño accedió iniciando la marcha, ambos corrieron cuesta arriba riendo, la pequeña había sugerido una carrera y su primo ya desde pequeño era muy competitivo así que casi sin darse cuenta se notó que había dejado por muchos escalones atrás a su novia._

'_¡Neji-koi, Esperáme!' Gritó la Hyuuga con la respiración entrecortada asomándose al campo de visión del aludido, faltaba poco para llegar a la meta pero para ella era imposible seguirle el ritmo a su koi._

'_Hinata-chan, eres muy lenta' la sentenció el ojiblanco deteniendo sus pasos para mirarla con los brazos cruzados._

'_Gomen' se disculpó Hinata bajando la mirada apenada, ella también había dejado de correr y entonces sintió que una sombra la cubría, era Neji escalinatas más arriba que le ofrecía su mano con una sincera sonrisa._

_La niña de cabellos violáceos le devolvió el gesto con las mejillas sonrosadas, entonces el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, la tiras de las sandalias que llevaba la heredera se cortó cuando ella avanzó un bloque, de repente la fresca brisa que se sentía se convirtió en un sonido ensordecedor para Neji quien presencio en cámara lenta como Hinata hizo un amague para tomar su mano que seguía extendida, Neji vio con terror como sus dedos se rozaron con los de su prima, el vio la última mirada que ella le dio antes de rodar cuesta abajo por las escaleras de cemento, él sólo pudo quedarse mirando inmóvil aún con la mano suspendida en el aire en la dirección por donde Hinata había caído y ahora sus ojos no se podían despegar del pequeño cuerpecito que yacía inconciente donde la había encontrado hace momentos; lo único que pudo hacer era observar hasta que todo dio un vuelco y los adultos alarmados ya se encontraban rodeando a su prima; su madre ya había subido a donde Neji permanecía en la misma posición, aquél zumbido no le dejaba escuchar las preguntas que ella le hacia ni tampoco sintió cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos. Su padre y otros adultos tomaron en brazos a Hinata y se la llevaron pero el castaño seguía absorto con la vista fija donde ahora no había más que una gallina de peluche cubierta de tierra y sangre._

_Debes cuidar de ella…_

… _debes proteger a tu damisela._

---

El prodigio de los Hyuuga salió del efecto de Morfeo antes de lo habitual, abrió pesadamente los ojos buscando la razón de porqué un domingo se levantaba antes que el sol y entonces una fecha en el calendario le recordó que hoy ella llegaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nieve_

A simple vista sólo se podía apreciar esa masa blanca y fría cubriendo el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Las dos semanas de vacaciones invernales estaban acabando y él se encontraba usando su último día libre apoyado en su Ferrari estacionado frente al aeropuerto ya que esa mañana se _suponía que llegaba_, y él lo había confirmado cuando vio su avión aterrizar; sin embargo, hacía una hora y treinta y cinco minutos exactos desde que eso ocurrió y _de ella no había rastro_.

Resopló irritado haciendo visible como su cálido aliento se fundía en el helado aire mientras meditaba las posibles razones del porqué de su ausencia: no podía ser que ya hubiera salido ya que él desde que llego había fijado la vista en las salidas del aeropuerto y con la descripción que se le había dado era imposible que haya pasado desapercibida ante sus audaces ojos, sobre todo porqué _él simplemente no cometía ese tipo de errores._

Entonces, dedujo, la muy _tonta_ se perdió ahí o la muy _mimada _esperaba el carruaje para que fuera a buscarla también adentro pero si era así se estaba equivocando porque _Hyuuga Neji no era niñero de __nadie_

Para colmo los copos de nieve nuevamente comenzaban a decorar el ambiente.

El joven, que tenía los brazos cruzados, se irguió y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta para luego quedarse viéndolas _como haciendo tiempo_.

Él ya había cumplido con la misión de ir a recogerla, se decía, y si ella no apareció era problema suyo.

Resignado introdujo una de las llaves en el vehículo disponiéndose por fin a marcharse.

_Que se las arregle sola. _

- ¡Gomenasai! – una vocecita a sus espaldas desentonó de entre el murmullo de la ciudad y los bocinazos de los autos que se encontraba atascados en el trancito. Al girarse Neji comprobó que aquella voz pertenecía a quien había estado esperando, si bien aquella personita se encontraba envuelta por su abrigo, guantes, gorro y bufanda sus ojos descubiertos la delataban y cómo no, si eran iguales a los suyos, blancos e inmaculados como la nieve.- ¡Gomen! – volvió a disculparse haciendo una reverencia pero no era al Hyuuga a quien se lo decía, lo que pasaba era que aquella niña se encontraba arrastrando una pesada maleta que alentaba su paso y ocasionaba que tropezará con el medio gentío que transitaba el centro.

El joven Hyuuga observó como la 'extranjera' llegó a duras penas a la vereda, ella se veía desorientada y tras observar varios minutos a su alrededor sonrió tristemente y se dispuso a llamar un taxi en la parada pero los sujetos con sus maletines y celulares que se agolpaban por hacer lo mismo la atropellaban impidiéndole cumplir con su intención.

Lo admitiera o no hasta Neji la compadeció pero de inmediato su cerebro lo obligó a sentenciarla de patética ya que su falta de decisión era notable a lenguas en aquel sencillo acto de coger un taxi.

Finalmente la chica de perlados ojos desistió y se quedó quieta en un lugar apartado con la cabeza gacha y el puño en la boca, mentalmente ella se estaba reprochando el no poder hacer nada bien.

Por su parte el muchacho decidió que ya había perdido mucho tiempo y que era hora de sacar de esa tonta tortura a la recién llegada.

Al acercarse la encontró ensimismada y necesitaba llamar su atención, probó carraspeando fuerte pero ella ni se inmutó, luego llegó a la conclusión de que debía hablarle, pero ¿como dirigirse a ella? De niños sólo se vieron una vez por lo que le pareció inapropiado llamarla por su nombre.

_-'Kuso'.- _maldijo para sus adentros mientras probaba lo de toser nuevamente, pero no funcionó.- Hyuuga.- la llamó por el apellido que ambos compartían pero la chica no cambio su inmóvil posición. – ¡Diablos! – Dijo rechinando los dientes al no quedarle más otra opción.- Aquí vamos…

Y colocó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha quien está vez se sobresaltó y levantó su llorosa mirada.

Al mirarse las presentaciones estaban demás, ya que aquellos pares de ojos idénticos a los suyos le decían que delante tenía a su primo Neji, además, a pesar de que haberse visto una sola vez durante su infancia ella aun podía reconocerlo por su larga e impecable cabellera castaña y aquel temple (que alguna vez fue el de 'Niño enfadado') de muchacho serio y frío.

Neji también aprovechó para examinar a su prima Hinata, de la cual no recordaba nada sólo que a diferencia de ahora que sus extensos mechones azulinos-violáceos se dispersaban a su espalda antes los tenía cortos _como de niño_, también se dio el lujo de notar que ella seguía siendo más bajita que él, _la palabra 'chiquita' pasó por su cabeza_; pero cuando vio dos lagrimones que surcaban de los ojos de Hinata recordó que de pequeña era muy torpe y llorona…

_Eso lo explica._

La Hyuuga abrió la boca para decir algo pero Neji comenzó a caminar sin dirigirle ni una mirada ni palabra, Hinata parpadeó mientras veía a su primo dirigirse a un auto y abrir la cajuela de éste.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día? – le preguntó Neji con un tono carente de amabilidad.

- …eh¡Si! … Di-digo ¡No! …¡Gomen! – contestó atropelladamente llevando su pesado equipaje a rastras lo que la volvía lenta otra vez.

El ojiblanco bufó crispado mientras le quitaba la maleta a su prima y la depositaba en el baúl.

La chica de violáceos cabellos sólo murmuró un 'Gracias' amonestándose mentalmente por ser tan débil a lo que Neji respondió cerrando la cajuela con un fuerte ruido que asustó a Hinata.

Luego de eso el genio de los Hyuuga se olvidó por completo de la caballerosidad, subió al coche y encendió el motor.

- Sube.- le ordenó con el mismo deje arisco pidiéndole paciencia al cielo ya que nuevamente Hinata sólo se le quedo viendo.

Ella obedeció y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto sin decir nada, no quería decir algo que pudiera hacer enfadar a su primo, _más de lo que ya._

Y el coche se puso en marcha.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta¿Por qué siempre lo arruinaba todo? Después de tanto tiempo sin verse y ahora la impresión que se había llevado Neji de ella era la de una torpe y debilucha niñata. _

- Estoy esperando la razón por la cual te retrasaste tanto, ya que tu vuelo si fue puntual.- Exigió el castaño con una autoritaria y fría voz.

Hinata tragó en seco, con lo poco que había estado en su compañía Neji conseguía ponerla realmente nerviosa e incomoda.

- Esto…yo- yo lo siento.- atinó a decir mientras inconcientemente juntaba sus dedos índices.

- No es una razón.- sentenció el joven sin apartar la vista del frente mientras conducía.

- Pues… yo, esto, había mucha gente en la fila para buscar los equipajes y esto yo…

- Nunca encontrabas oportunidad para buscar el tuyo.- terminó la frase Neji con una media sonrisa.- No me sorprende de alguien que no puede siquiera coger un taxi.- agregó mofándose.

Su acompañante no pronunció palabra alguna después de eso, únicamente se dedicó a apretar con fuerza sus puños que tenían aprisionando sus pantalones en un vano intento de contener las lagrimas.

_Ella estaba ahí para escapar de un infierno, pero se le acababan de abrir las puertas a uno nuevo_.

Él era conciente de su llanto.

_Pero esto recién comenzaba._

**---**

Al llegar a la residencia Hyuuga, Neji fue directo a saludar a su madre quien la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía en cama .Hinata tenía vagos recuerdos de ella y había escuchado hablar poco de su persona, lo único que conocía era que aquella mujer sufría de una enfermedad de esas con las que cargas de por vida, nunca se memorizó el nombre de la enfermedad pero sabía que poco a poco iba matando las defensas si no se lo tenía controlado. Aunque los medicamentos mantenían al mal dormido su tía se había vuelto muy frágil.

Hinata por un momento atribuyó eso a la frialdad de su primo, pero ni ella podía convencerse, menos comparándose con él, ya que ella había perdido de muy pequeña a su madre que murió poco después de dar a luz a su hermana menor.

Sólo había una explicación para el comportamiento de Neji, _él era un Hyuuga verdadero._

Luego de darse un baño caliente e instalarse en su nueva habitación la joven de violácea cabellera pidió a los sirvientes que le dieran sus disculpas a sus tíos por no cenar con ellos y presentarse oficialmente y se excusó diciendo que se sentía muy cansada a causa del largo viaje.

-Si son como Neji.- pensó en voz alta mientras se desplomaba en su cama.- Puedo esperar a mañana para conocerlos… - completó la frase cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose ante el sueño.

Yura, yura to yuganda sora e ♪

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke ♪

(Sip, el tono del móvil de Hinata es el del noveno opening de Naruto, hablando de Naruto…)

Hinata se levantó de un salto de la cama para comprobar si quien se encontraba llamando a su celular era aquel rubio tan querido para ella.

'_¡Naruto-kun!'_

Sentía que su corazón no cabía en su pecho y a sus mejillas entomatadas.

- Con-con Hinata.- contestó ésta tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

- ¡Hinata-chan¡¿Cómo estás¡¿Has tenido buen viaje¡Hinata-chan no sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido¡Dattebayo! - del otro lado de la línea un rubio con bigotitos de zorro lloraba a cántaros

Aquello era suficiente para revivir los ánimos de la Hyuuga, _Naruto-kun_, su único amigo de toda la vida y amor platónico-imposible-secreto estaba preocupado por ella¡le interesaba! Si bien no como Hinata se interesaba por Naruto pero la cálida amistad que el rubio le regalaba siempre era el mejor de los antidepresivos.

- Son… son muchas preguntas Naruto-kun.- respondió Hinata luego de tomar algo del aire que ya le estaba faltando.- Pero yo me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte… Naruto-kun

- ¡¿De veras?! Uf! Entonces puedo estar más tranquilo.- dijo el rubio soltando un sonoro suspiro.- Y ¿cómo ha sido volver a ver a tu primo? Mañana ya comienzas en tu nueva escuela ¿Verdad?

- Pues… hum… mi primo es muy diferente a mi… creo, yo creo que mi sola presencia le molesta.- le confesó.- Y si, mañana es mi primer día en el nuevo instituto… Naruto-kun etto, hum…¿Crees que logre hacer amigos?

-¡Claro¡Dattebayo! Y si tu primo cree eso de ti ¡Es porque no te conoce dattebayo¡Demuéstrales a todos quien eres Hinata-chan! – el animado rubio comenzó a alentarla a gritos, tanto que casi deja sorda a la pobre de su interlocutora.

- Gracias Naruto-kun… ¡e-eres el mejor!

- ¡Je-je! Bueno, Hinata-chan, ya debo colgar ¡Me alegra que todo este bien¡Buena suerte mañana¡Jane!

- Si ¡oyasumi nasai!

Y así Hinata retomo el sueño durmiéndose con una dulce sonrisa grabada en el rostro, esa que sólo su _Naruto-kun_ podía lograr, ésa que dejo intrigado a cierto ojiblanco que la había escuchado y observado.

---

Por otro lado.

El hecho de que la nieve no detuviera su ritmo ni mucho menos que al otro día comenzara el segundo semestre no impedía que los jóvenes asistieran a uno de los Night Clubs más populares de la ciudad, muy conocido precisamente por su mala y conveniente fama de ser notablemente flexibles a la hora de tratar con los menores que iban en busca del calor que la pista de baile, la música movida y las coloridas luces tintineantes les ofrecían.

- ¡Ay! Con lo que me gusta esa canción y sin tener con quien bailarla… – se lamentó la chica de los chonguitos mirando alternativamente al joven de gafas oscuras y al moreno de la coleta que se encontraban con ella en un lugar un poco más apartados de los adolescentes eufóricos que agrupaban en el centro del salón. - ¿Cómo es que no ha venido Neji? – preguntó Tenten al ver que sería un caso perdido insistirle a aquellos dos.

- Él sólo avisó su ausencia sin justificarla – Shino contestó de manera neutral.- Pero siendo mañana el primer día en el instituto y el llamado un genio es lógico que haya decidido no venir.

Tenten tampoco esperaba respuesta y menos de Shino, podría jurar que era la primera vez que lo oía decir tantas palabras en un solo enunciado pero por lo visto Aburame también estaba aburrido.

- Entonces ¿que hay de ti? Digo, no pareces ser del tipo al que se le dan estas cosas… - la castaña hizo un intento de por sacar plática.

- Órdenes del _señor_.- contestó éste automáticamente.

La chica suspiró cerrando los ojos sin entender como chicos catalogados por su gran inteligencia, como Neji entre otros, podrían estar bajo el mando de ese pre-puberto de Uchiha, entonces miró con desinterés al moreno quién no había emitido el mínimo sonido. Shikamaru miraba de manera perdida al grupo de jóvenes que bailaban sin control, Tenten se cuestionó el hablarle pero finalmente desistió de la idea convenciéndose de que si lo escuchaba decir 'problemático' lo mataba.

- Hubiera traído a Lee.- se la escuchó murmurar mientras se perdía en la gente de la pista.

Shikamaru ya le había dado fondo blanco a su segundo vaso de cerveza con la esperanza de que el alcohol lo anestesiara del enfado y humillación que se encontraba sintiendo pero aquello era tarea imposible y más teniendo en frente a su amiga de la infancia bailando de forma tan insinuante junto al azabache.

¿Bailar? Aquello no era bailar, Ino sólo se restregaba contra Sai como las gatas en celo.- o eso pensaba Shikamaru.

De manera brusca tiró del mango de otro vaso dispuesto a desaparecer su contenido.

Se sentía un completo tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes…

_Flash Back _

- ¡Shikamaru! – la rubia entró a su habitación azotando a la puerta contra la pared.

- Podrías aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar… - vociferó de manera desganada Nara, esa era su forma de decir las cosas; no le gustaba enfadarse por tonterías, no cómo lo hacía la emocional de Ino, eso a Shika le parecía tan problemático.

- Con lo ocupado que estás para que yo interrumpiera algo.- ironizó Yamanaka mirándole de manera despectiva dado que el genio se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama mirando su techo que curiosamente tenía de motivo en su tapiz a las nubes de las cuales Shikamaru era tan fanático.

- Tsk es mi cuarto, aquí puedo holgazanear lo que quiera.- _'Pero por lo visto aún no es a prueba de mujeres problemáticas, como tú o mi madre.' _

- Pero si tú eres un vago aquí y en Perú [? Como sea, he venido por otra cosa _Shika_

- Joder¿y ahora que quieres? – El moreno se acostó de lado para poder mirar a su amiga.

- _Hoy_ - la ojiazul se puso de cuclillas junto al mueble donde Nara reposaba apoyando los codos en la orilla del colchón y quedando a una distancia cuestionable del rostro de su interlocutor.- _tú-me_ - iba haciendo un énfasis juguetón en cada palabra mientras con sus dedos marcaba un camino invisible en el pecho de su amigo.

Shikamaru tragó en seco, ella siempre hacía eso para que no se negara y sabía que se saldría con la suya otra vez.

- _Llevarás-la-discoteca-con-tus-amiguitos_

- ¿Qué¿Cómo sabes que hoy iremos al antro? – preguntó el chico extrañado, dado que sólo hace unas horas Sasuke le había avisado, por no decir ordenado, que irían, pero él ya había reclinado la oferta.

- Karin le refregó a Sakura que hoy estaría con su _Sasuke-kun -_ contestó Ino encogiéndose en hombros.- Pero no importa, Me llevarás¿Cierto?

- Lo siento, no tengo pensado ir, esos lugares se me hacen problemáticos.- dijo escondiendo un bostezo con la mano.- Tendrás que ir sola.- y se volvió a echar boca arriba.

- ¡Pero Shikamaru! Sabes que no puedo ir sin excusa, además de que papá no me dejaría sino es contigo.- Perfecto, ahora se había acomodado arriba de él juntando las manos de manera suplicante y con ese tono lastimero y meloso, Shikamaru suspiró.

- ¿Y para qué quieres ir? – Listo, ya se había doblado y lo supo por la sonrisa victoriosa de la Yamanaka.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver que me pondré.- murmuró la rubia poniéndose de pie, pero antes le dio una significativa mirada a su amigo derrotado y se volvió s inclinar depositando un beso en la mejilla de éste.- Gracias, _Shika_

_Fin del Flash Back _

El moreno acarició la zona que los labios de la rubia había rozado sumido en aquél recuerdo, pero su reacción fue rápido cuando se encontró con la escena de Ino susurrándole cosas a Sai al oído con gestos altamente provocativos. Entonces el mismo se dio una cachetada entrando en la realidad.

Se levantó hastiado y se dirigió a lo que se podría llamar patio de la discoteca, el helado aire choco contra su piel que se había mantenido cálida por el ambiente que se fundía entre el humo del cigarrillo y el calor corporal que las personas dejaban dentro del local, pero Shikamaru le restó importancia recordando la imagen de su mejor amiga junto al chico de tez pálida.

En el fondo lo sabía, sabía que Ino no tardaría en aprovecharse de la posición que ahora el Nara tenía estando en la lista de los chicos guays del instituto y así pasó, ella hizo que él la llevara para colarse con quien era su objetivo, ese maldito Sai, Shikamaru también sabía que la rubia venía muerta por el azabache desde que se osó a llamarla _'belleza'_.

Shikamaru era conciente de todo esto ¿Pero entonces porqué le molestaba tanto?

Ino siempre sería así, cuando necesitara de alguien él sería a quien primero recurriría. No sabía si sentirse como un idiota por alegrarse por eso, porque también sabía que cuando ya no fuera de utilidad ella lo dejaría tirado. ¿Eso era ser un buen amigo, verdad?

_Y en lo que se dio cuenta, ya la había perdonado. _

El moreno sorbió por la nariz, su cuerpo ya daba muestras de malestar a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

_Ino, te aprovechas de mi amistad… _

_o soy yo quien lo hace usando esta amistad para…_

El de la coleta sacudió la cabeza fastidiado y metió una mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para luego sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Ya con uno en la boca comenzó a palpar con desespero entre sus ropas al darse cuenta de que no tenía lumbre.

- Mier… - no llegó a terminar la frase puesto que un encendedor se encontraba dando vida al fuego de su cigarro, Shikamaru miro a quien le pertenecía la mano que sostenía el objeto que lo salvó, era una muchacha de ojos verdes oscuros, cabellos color trigo, llevaba un peinado que constaba de cuatro coletas y le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.- Gracias.- dijo una vez que le dio la primera calada.

- De nada, pero ¿Podrías darme uno? – pidió la desconocida.

- Supongo que se te acabaron.- comentó el moreno cediendo ante lo pedido.

- En realidad yo no fumo.- confesó la rubia encendiendo el suyo con el fuego del de Shika, éste se sonrojo ante la proximidad de sus caras.- Esto –dijo señalando al encendedor.- se lo saque al inútil de mi hermano, no me gusta que fume pero con este frío no le culpo.

- Ya veo.

---

Sasuke se dejó caer en una silla de mala gana, no estaba muy conforme con la fiesta y a decir verdad últimamente todo le parecía aburrido.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de bailar, _Sasuke_? – preguntó la chica de gafas sentándose en las rodillas del peliazul con total normalidad.

- No seas tan empalagosa, Karin/pesada.- Suigetsu jaló del brazo de la morena pero ésta se prendió del cuello del Uchiha.

- ¡Cállate y desaparece lagartija! – le gritó ésta abrazando más a un Sasuke que ya tenía una venita palpitante y otra amenazando con salir a causa de la furia.

- Ustedes dos… -comenzó el joven de ojos azabaches.

Karin y Suigetsu intercambiaron miradas y decidieron dejar su pelea para después, Sasuke no parecía estar de humor y más en esa ocasión, la castaña con un movimiento sensual se deslizó a un lado del Uchiha y comenzó a inspeccionar los vasos que había en la mesa, pero la mayoría estaban vacíos.

- ¿Algo le molesta, tono? – Sólo en ese momento advirtieron la presencia de Shino en esa mesa, el interrogado fue el único que lo notó.

- No, sólo que éste lugar no me parece tan interesante.- contestó Sasuke.

- _Si quieres _- Karin comenzó a pasar juguetonamente un cubo de hielo por sus labios.- _Podemos hacer algo más divertido_- le sugirió seductoramente, pero el peliazul no cambió su inexpresivo gesto ignorándola por completo.

- Eres patética.- se burló Suigetsu reprimiendo una risa.

- Estúpido.- gruñó Karin fulminando con la mirada al chico de cabellos color aguamarina.

- Así que aquí están todos.- apareció Sai con su característica sonrisa junto a Ino, quién iba prendida de su brazo.

Ino miró como gatito tímido pero arisco al grupo Hebi, en especial a Karin que también la miraba cuestionando su presencia allí y buscando la de su amiga, la pelirrosa.

- Si, pero ya nos vamos, este lugar me hartó.- anunció el Uchiha incorporándose.- Suigetsu, llama a Juugo para que venga a recogernos.- ordenó emprendiendo marcha para salir del antro.

- ¡Si, señor! – el Hebi obedeció sacando su móvil mientras seguía a su señor.

- ¡_Sasuke _Espérame! – la chica de gafas se retiró persiguiendo a ambos muchachos.

Ino miró con una gota en la cabeza a la última y se avergonzó de ella misma y de Sakura cuando hacían esas cosas por Sasuke-Engreído-Uchiha, inclusive sonrió recordando las peleas que tenía con su amiga por éste, pero era un alivio que al menos a ella se le pasará la fiebre.

Entonces la rubia miró distraídamente a Sai y con preocupación notó que él era muy parecido a Sasuke.

- ¿Pasa algo, linda? – le preguntó el muchacho de piel pálida e Ino sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza ruborizándose por la reciente comparación ¿Eso significaba que aún sentía algo por ese ególatra¡No! Ella quería a Sai, a Sai¡sólo a él¿Cómo podía compararlos¡Ese Sasuke no le llegaba ni a los talones a su Sai!

- Supongo que nos vemos mañana.- el serio tono de voz de Shino la sacó de su lucha interna, al parecer el chico de los lentes oscuros se marchaba también.

- Sí, nos vemos Shino-kun.- despidió la chica de ojos esmeralda y se percató de la ausencia de su mejor amigo ¿Y ahora donde se había ido Shikamaru? Estaba a punto de detener a Aburame para preguntarle por el moreno, pero un tirón en dirección contraria la hizo desistir.

- ¿Nos vamos también? – consultó Sai.

- Claro.- respondió sonriéndole dulcemente, estaba agotada, ahora sólo quería estar con su nuevo _novio_; seguramente Shika se fue temprano a casa para dormir como todo flojo que era.

---

- Temari

- ¿Eh?

- Que mi nombre es Temari.

- Ah.- vociferó Nara despreocupadamente dándole otra pitada a su cigarrillo, cosa que molestó mucho a la chica de las cuatro coletas, no encontraba nada más irritante que ser ignorada.

- Una chica acaba de darte su nombre ¿Podrías mostrar algo de educación? – exigió Temari tratando de mantener la compostura y simpatía de hace momentos.

- Vale, vale. Me llamo Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru¿eh?

- Veo que no eres alguien muy conversador, Shikamaru.- admitió la rubia con decepción.

- Me limito a escuchar.- dijo el moreno con una extraña seriedad.- ¿No es eso lo que quieren las mujeres¿Qué se les escuche? Sin embargo_ ellas_ nunca escuchan los que se les tiene que decir.

Temari arqueó una ceja ante tal reflexión.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – le preguntó debatiéndose si debería sentirse ofendida.

- De ninguna parte en especial, sólo es la verdad, porque las mujeres son así… problemáticas.

- Problemáticas ¿Ne? – Temari sonrió, ese pensamiento le pareció _interesante._

_-_ Temari.- ambos se giraron para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz, era un joven que llevaba una capucha en la cabeza, Shikamaru observó las extrañas marcas que tenía en la cara pero no se sorprendió de ellas _teniendo a Inuzuka Kiba de compañero nadie lo haría,_ aunque estaba oscuro también pudo notar que aquél joven abusaba del delineador.- Ya es tarde, vamos a casa.

- Ah, Kankuro.- dijo la aludida con normalidad y el moreno dedujo que él era su _inútil _hermano.-Está bien.- la chica ojiverde se giró hacia el moreno y con un gesto se despidió de él.

- ¡Kankuro! – una castaña de chonguitos hizo acto de presencia. ¡Te has dejado tus llaves! – le señaló.

- Vaya, gracias Tenten.- dijo este con una risa nerviosa y ante la mirada interrogante de Temari se dispuso a presentarlas.- Temari, ella es TenTen, una chica del Instituto Konoha. Tenten, ella es Temari, mi hermana.

- Así que del Instituto, Suna? mucho gusto – la castaña le sonrió pero su mueca cambió al notar la presencia de Nara.- ¿Shikamaru¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ah, él es Shikamaru y sólo me se su nombre.- dijo Temari mordiéndose la lengua.

- Ajá, mucho gusto.- susurró Shikamaru con aire desinteresado.

- Él también va a mi instituto, pero en primer año.- aclaró Tenten.- Kankuro y Temari-san apartir de mañana irán a nuestra escuela.

El moreno sólo asintió meditando sobre las casualidades de la vida.

- Lo más seguro es que tú tengas a nuestro hermano de compañero.- dedujo el chico de la capucha.

- Espero que no sea problemático.- dijo el de la coleta.

- ¿Problemático? – preguntó Kankuro.

- Es su palabra, no la gastes.- dijeron Tenten y Temari al unísono soltando un sonoro suspiro.

* * *

Fue una insignificante edición pero me ayudará para el proximo capítulo xD 

Quiero avisarles que aparte del Nejihina, no tengo ninguna pareja oficial, de repente se me dio un todos con todos xD y por otra parte me siento mal por haber dejado a Naruto fuera del fic, pero ya vere como le meto pondre en marcha el siguiente, que creo es el más esperado, saludos y desde ya gracias por los reviews dados!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG…ni yo me lo creo, ¡Pero escribí el tercer capitulo! Jaja xD

En fin, a pesar de la basura que pueda representar mi fic, he decidido terminarlo a como de lugar xD

Sus reviews me animaron mucho a pesar de que no es mi estilo contestarlos, de veras que agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios y sus alientos para que continúe el fic.

El capítulo no es de mi total agrado, como el fic jaja, pero lo cierto es que me extendí más de lo que hubiera querido. Espero no aburrirlos ;D

¡Ojala y disfruten su lectura!

_Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece._

P/D: No soy responsable de las locas ediciones que hace el FF, así que si se omiten signos o cosas por el estilo no es obra mía.

* * *

--

Ya llevaba más de quince minutos frente al dormitorio de sus tíos desde que llegó y posó su puño en la superficie de madera. Hinata comenzó a cuestionarse que debería hacer o decir al volver a ver a los padres de Neji. La noche anterior había sido grosero el no ir a presentarse con ellos y sabía que almenos Neji no se creyó la excusa que había puesto.

Suspiró resignada. Volver a evitar el contacto con sus familiares sería peor y además debería, por lo menos, intentar tener una buena relación con ellos.

La mano que seguía recargada en la puerta se separó unos centímetros para propinarle unos ligeros golpes pero antes de que se diera cuenta la puerta se había abierto y ahora su mano reposaba sobre el pecho de alguien.

La ojiblanca ahogó un gritillo y con temor levantó la mirada encontrándose con Neji, quien la observaba también siendo tomado por sorpresa pero rápidamente se repuso adoptando su seriedad impasible para fijar sus ojos en la pálida mano de su prima.

Hinata entendió el mensaje y retiró su mano torpemente.

- Yo lo- lo siento.- tartamudeó con el sonrojo naciente en sus mejillas y deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

El castaño la estudiaba con la mirada. Precisamente su padre le había encargado ir a ver si Hinata se encontraba levantada.

- Neji ¿Sucede algo? – una voz femenina proveniente del interior de la habitación rompió con la incomodidad que se había formado entre ambos.

- Está bien.- le susurró Neji a su prima mientras se hacía a un lado permitiéndole el paso al cuarto.

El lugar era muy iluminado y a Hinata eso le recordó a las habitaciones del hospital.

Ese recuerdo y la situación de su tía la hicieron sentir apesadumbrada.

- ¿Hinata-chan?– la pregunta despejó a la joven de sus divagaciones.

La aludida tuvo que girarse un poco para ver a la dueña de la voz.

- ¡Mírate, ya eres toda una señorita! – exclamó Amaya provocando el sonrojo de su sobrina.

Amaya Hyuuga. Una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros y alborotados, y de ojos verdes; su extrema palidez, ojeras marcadas y delgadez se ajustaban a su estado de salud pero sus expresivos ojos y labios de fácil sonrisa destilaban vida y alegría.

- Es bueno volver a verte Hinata-san – recién cuando escuchó la grave voz de su tío Hinata se percató de su presencia sentado a los pies de la cama.

Hizashi Hyuuga. La ojiblanca era conciente de que su padre y él sólo se llevaban minutos, a simple vista eran idénticos, intercambiables. Pero sus miradas los distinguían, los ojos de Hiashi eran escrutadores y carentes de emoción, en cambio los de Hizashi eran blandos y prudentes; además de que se permitía ser un Hyuuga más humano con su familia, algo que su gemelo nunca hizo ni haría.

- Tío Hizashi, tía Amaya.- la peliazul hizo una comedida reverencia.- Buenos días.

La conversación siguió básicamente con preguntas frecuentes como si Hinata tuvo un buen viaje, ó si todo iba bien con su familia, si se sentía a gusto en su habitación y cosas por el estilo, también le dejaron claro que podría contar con ellos para lo que quisiera.

- Será mejor que se alisten o se les hará tarde.- indicó de pronto Hizashi percatándose del tiempo.

Su hijo asintió y fue el primero en salir.

- Gracias por dejarme a su cuidado a partir de ahora.- Dijo la joven a modo de despedidad acompañada de una leve inclinación.

- Espera, Hinata-chan.- le pidió Amaya ante la atenta e interrogante mirada de su marido.- ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

- Eh…claro.- accedió su sobrina con algo de inseguridad.

- Es sobre lo que pasó el día que cumpliste cinco años.- comenzó la ojiverde esperando la aprobación de la Hyuuga para continuar.

Hinata se sintió cohibida pero asintió para que realizara su pregunta.

- ¿Recuerdas algo sobre lo sucedido? – soltó haciendo sobresaltar a Hizashi y a Hinata.- ¿Nos recuerdas?, Recuerdas a Neji? – siguió interrogando con un extraño entusiasmo.

El silencio se hizo entre los que habitaban el cuarto y luego de unos eternos minutos la heredera de la familia contestó.

- Lo siento.- su quebradiza voz se disculpó.- Pero me temo que no tengo memoria de nada de lo que ocurrió ese día…o años anteriores.- continuó con pesar.- Yo sólo podía recordarlos por las fotos.

El rostro ilusionado de Amaya se apagó y le esquivó rápidamente la mirada.- Neji también…- susurró con amargura causando la confusión en la ojiblanca.

- ¿Qué esperabas Amaya? Si sólo eran unos niños.- Habló su esposo dirigiéndole una tranquila sonrisa a su huésped. – Discúlpanos Hinata-san, ya puedes irte.

Hinata dijo 'si' con la cabeza y se retiró de la recámara. Todavía confundida por la forma de actuar de su tía.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue colocarse el uniforme del Konoha High School que constaba de una falda azul marino a tablas y un saco del mismo color, y esperar al pie de las escaleras del living a su primo.

Neji bajó poco después ya vestido con el uniforme que para los varones constaba de saco y pantalones también azul marino.

Mientras él descendía ágilmente, al mismo tiempo que abotonaba las muñecas de su camisa, a Hinata le era imposible negar que se veía sumamente galante. De repente el castaño levantó la mirada y descubrió la de su prima puesta en él y, a su vez, la reacción de ésta de bajar la mirada avergonzada y, cómo no, sonrojada.

El ojiblanco ignoró eso y una vez abajo tomó su maletín y las llaves de su auto del mueble en el que se encontraban.

- Que el chofer te lleve, porque yo no lo haré.- Le aclaró.

La peliazul lo escuchó turbada pero no dijo nada y siguió viendo sus zapatos, en el piso.

- Espera.- Hizashi bajaba las escaleras con rapidez mirando a la muchacha.- Tu padre me ha dicho que te mareas con facilidad en los vehículos, así que no recurramos a las medicinas innecesariamente.- Le dijo con serenidad y luego se dirigió al otro joven.- Será mejor que vayan caminando.

- ¿Vayan?- Los ojos de Neji protestaban y los de Hinata suplicaban.

- Así es, tu prima no conoce el camino así que la guiarás.- Explicó con la misma tranquilidad.

Su hijo no dijo nada más y volteó comenzando a caminar.

Hinata, luego de despedir a su tío, imitó a Neji.

Éste se había movido realmente rápido ya que para cuando la peliazul había salido de la mansión ya había lo había perdido de vista; sólo cuando atravesó el portón lo vio y sintió su mano jalarla y ponerla contra la muralla que rodeaba los terrenos Hyuuga.

- Ne-Neji-san… - bisbisó al verse acorralada por los brazos del castaño que se ubicaban a cada costado de su cuerpo contra la pared.

Las invernales orbes de Neji intimidaron a Hinata, y la insignificante distancia que los separaba comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa pero al parecer su primo era indiferente al hecho de que estén casi pegados el uno al otro

- Escucha bien ésto, cría.- Le dijo en un tono ligeramente amenazador.- Quizás mis padres sean flexibles contigo pero no creas que seré parte de tu servidumbre por ser hija de la cabeza de la familia.- Siguió diciendo y Hinata por fin lo comprendió.

- Es eso…otra vez por eso.- susurró suavemente con la cabeza gacha, y Neji frunció el ceño.

- Qué sepas que puedo hacerte la vida imposible tanto en casa como en el instituto.- Continúo con su advertencia buscando respuesta por parte de la chica de ojos perlados.

- Pu- pues te… te equivocas, Neji-san.- Lo corrigió encarándolo.- Yo no pretendo hacer eso… y por mí, hazme lo que quieras...- Lo miró con determinación, por lo visto no podía escapar de su destino.

Constantemente era maltratada por no ser digna de ser la próxima dirigente de la familia y empresas Hyuuga, pero también era maltratada por ser parte de la cabeza que dominaba a los demás miembros.

_¿Hazme lo que quieras? _

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del prodigio de la familia al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, _había muchas formas de someterla_.

La sonrisa de lado del ojiplateado hizo caer a Hinata en la gravedad de sus palabras en esos momentos.

- No… yo no qui-quise decir…que… esto…yo…- Balbuceó comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

- ¿No quisiste decir _qué_? – Preguntó Neji divertido, pero sin demostrarlo.

- Yo…yo…- No sabía donde meterse o como ocultar el furioso sonrojo que cubría toda su cara.

- Señorita, se le ha olvidado su maletín.- Hinata no supo en que momento había aparecido la joven mucama, o cuando Neji la dejó libre y se alejó tanto de ella, y, ni mucho menos, que se había dejado su mochila en la casa.

Y luego de agradecerle a la sirvienta se apresuró a seguirle el paso a su acompañante, que se había adelantado.

- _Kami, dame fuerzas._- Miró al cielo y sonrió levemente.

--

Luego de un corto período vacacional, el instituto Konoha abría nuevamente sus puertas a los alumnos, algunos de ellos que concurrían ansiosos y otros que no tanto, también estaban los desorientados que pisaban por primera vez esa escuela, los nuevos, entre ellos se encontraba Hinata; quien al momento de ingresar al edificio había perdido de vista a su primo. Indudablemente Neji no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en ningún sentido, aunque después de aquel embarazoso incidente Hinata no contaba con muchas ganas de tener su compañía.

Para evitar dar muchas vueltas, la ojiblanca optó por pedir ayuda a algún alumno, y se lo pidió a un muchacho que merodeaba por el lugar, él tenía una larga cabellera castaña como la de su primo pero las facciones de éste eran muy femeninas.

-Dis-disculpe.- Hinata trató de llamar su atención.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó el alumno.

- Me podría decir donde está la oficina del director, por favor.- Pidió con timidez y educación.

El joven le sonrió.- Bien, debes seguir éste pasillo.- Indicó señalando la dirección.- casi al final habrá otro pasillo, tómalo y verás una puerta que dice Dirección, no es difícil pero si quieres te acompaño.- Sugirió con otra amable sonrisa.

- No hace falta, muchas gracias.- Dijo haciendo una reservada inclinación, y caminó hacia el lugar indicado.

Al llegar tocó varias veces la puerta sin respuesta alguna, entonces decidió entrar y se encontró con una especie de sala de espera casi vacía a no ser porque había un joven pelirrojo en uno de los asientos.

Hinata tomó asiento silenciosamente y sin ánimos de dar conversación a la otra persona que habitaba la sala, ya que desde el momento en que ella entró la miró con sus fríos ojos verdes y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Luego de un largo rato suspiró cansadamente, desde el principio esto no estaba dando resultados.

Nunca había sido muy constante en su anterior escuela, no le era fácil relacionarse con sus compañeros y también estaban sus problemas de salud, sufría eventuales desmayos; y aunque sea difícil de creer el duro de Hiashi Hyuuga era muy sobreprotector con ella.

Bueno, aquello también era comprensible debido al accidente ocurrido años anteriores, eso llevó a las constantes visitas a los médicos pero éstos no encontraban secuelas de su caída así que ya desde pequeña Hinata fue derivada a los psicólogos.

Con el tiempo la escuela, los compañeros, los profesores, los recreos y los juegos fueron algo lejano para ella, siendo educada en su casa y perdiéndose de muchas cosas sin duda (al menos en mi opinión) necesarias para una saludable vida.

Así también llegó la polémica al souke, a medida que la heredera crecía cada vez parecía menos fiable para llevar las riendas del patrimonio Hyuuga, y también estaba, obviamente, su compromiso con Neji. Lo que primero había sido una salida para unir a ambos sectores de la familia ahora se convertía en la única solución para mantener a Hinata en la tradición.

Quizás por eso Hiashi había presionado tanto a Hinata durante estos años y le había metido en la cabeza lo de su matrimonio con Neji, a quien no conocía.

Todo aquello se había convertido en una pesada carga para Hinata y las últimas esperanzas fueron puestas en comenzar una nueva vida en otro país junto a sus tíos y a su primo.

Si uno lo piensa bien es una doble jugada, Hinata podría aprender a relacionarse con los demás y formar actitudes dignas de una Hyuuga. Y, por el otro lado, concretar algo con su prometido.

Pero ninguna era buena para Hinata, ella quería ser reconocida y cambiar pero no a costa de marcar el destino de su primo, pero lamentablemente eso no estaba en sus manos.

_Aunque todavía habían cosas que ella no conocía con totalidad_.

De cualquier forma, el hecho de que su futuro marido la odiara no podía ser algo bueno.

- _Aunque lo de hoy…_- Reflexionó la ojiplateada.- _Quizás tenga posibilidades… - _siguió divagando ruborizándose nuevamente con el recuerdo.- _¡No! ¡En qué cosas estoy pensando_! – Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza ganándose la extrañada ojeada que le dio el pelirrojo.

Y Hinata reaccionó, totalmente apenada buscó distracción en los cuadros que adornaban las paredes del lugar, ellos hacían honor a los fundadores y directores que pasaron por el colegio hasta dar con la quinta directora, su foto mostraba a una rubia mujer con una mirada decidida e imponente.

Aquella mirada le recordó a su único amigo –además de amor secreto.-, Naruto, su padre era socio y amigo del de Naruto, y así ellos se convirtieron en compañeros de juego y amigos, pero luego de que sus caminos se separar por la escuela a la que él sí asistía comenzaron a verse menos. Sin embargo el chico hiperactivo cada vez que veía a Hinata la mantenía entretenida con sus vivencias convirtiéndola en su confidente. La Hyuuga sabía que Naruto no era el chico más inteligente o el mejor atleta y era un poco arrogante pero algo que no se le podría quitar nunca era el hecho de ser perseverante y no rendirse nunca, y eso fue lo que le dio fuerzas y ánimos para convertirse en una verdadera Hyuuga.

- A ver…- Una mujer de cabellera azabache salió del despacho.- Hyuuga y Sobaku, ¿Verdad? – Les preguntó mirando unos datos en la libreta que llevaba.

Ambos alumnos asintieron.

- Bien, síganme.- Les indicó la que parecía ser la secretaria de la directora y éstos obedecieron.

Caminaron por los amplios corredores del establecimiento y al dar con una de las aulas la mujer llamó a un profesor y cruzó varias palabras con él.

- Hoy tenemos con nosotros dos nuevos compañeros.- Le dijo Iruka a su clase. - ¿Porqué no se presentan ustedes?

- Mi… mi nombre es Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata.- Habló suavemente la peliazul y no se hicieron faltar los murmullos acerca de su apellido y su relación con Neji-senpai.

- Sobaku no Gaara.- Dijo fría y secamente el pelirrojo.

- Muy bien, Hinata y Gaara tomen asiento.- Ordenó el sensei y los nuevos compañeros se dispusieron a hacerlo.

- ¡Aquí!- Una joven rubia le señaló a Hinata un asiento vacío en la fila que estaba a su lado.

Gaara, por su parte, se sentó en los últimos escritorios junto a un alumno de lentes oscuros.

- Gracias.- Murmuró la Hyuuga una vez establecida, estaba contenta con su lugar ya que ubicaba junto a la ventana.

- Soy Ino.- Se presentó su vecina con una amplia sonrisa.

- Y yo Sakura.- Agregó la muchacha que se sentaba al otro extremo de Ino.

- A ti nadie te pregunto, frente de marquesina.

- ¡Pues no te lo dije a ti, Ino-puerca!

- Ino, Sakura ¿Me dejarán continuar con la clase? – Intervino Iruka, no muy contento.

- Si, sensei…- Respondieron las dos al unísono con sumisión.

Eso hizo que Hinata riera por lo bajo y al verla, y pestañear tras unos segundos, Sakura e Ino rieron también.

- Chicas…

- ¡Lo sentimos sensei!

--

- ¿Así que te estás quedando es casa de tu primo? – Preguntó la pelirrosa a Hinata.

Como estaban en el receso, sus aparentemente nuevas amigas habían llevado a la peliazul a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol en el patio del instituto, donde se encontraban almorzando.

- Así es.- Respondió la muchacha sirviéndole té a Ino.

- Gracias.- La chica de ojos celestes lo tomó, distraída. Ya que se encontraba leyendo el último ejemplar de la revista de moda que había salido. Regalo de Sakura como compensación por no haberla acompañado la noche anterior al antro.

- ¿Es todo lo que almorzarás, Ino-san? – Cuestionó la Hyuuga con inquietud.

La rubia sólo asintió hojeando la revista.- Me niego a comer algo hecho por la frentuda.- Aclaró.

- A mi no me culpes de tus locuras, Ino-cerda.- Dijo la otra como defensa.- Además, ya quiero verte a ti coci…

- ¡Sakura-san! – Un sujeto de cejas monumentales y peinado en forma de tazón apareció frente a ellas. - ¿Cómo se encuentra tu llama de la juventud hoy?

La chica de ojos color jade comenzó a ponerse nerviosa gracias a las atentas miradas de los alumnos que eran llamados por la voz del personaje recién aparecido, que no hablaba, gritaba.

- ¡Lee-san… mira a mi nueva compañera! – Sakura tomó por los hombros a Hinata y la puso frente a él.- ¡Es prima de Neji-senpai!

El cejudo examinó lentamente a la Souke, poniéndola realmente incómoda.

-¡Pero si eres familiar de mi eterno rival, Hyuuga Neji! – Se dio cuenta y a todas les corrió una gotita de sudor. - ¡Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Rock Lee y espero que tu llama de la juventud arda mucho más que la de tu primo! – Siguió exclamando mientras Hinata lo miraba con temor, y Sakura e Ino con lástima.

Fuera de lo extravagante que pudiera ser Lee, también era muy positivo y alegre, y, a pesar de que aquello chocará con la tímida personalidad de Hinata, ella encontró agradable su compañía.

De pronto escucharon gritos y vieron a un enjambre de colegialas correr.

- Están aquí. – Anunció Ino, buscando algo con la mirada.

- ¿Qui- quienes están aquí? – Quiso saber la ojiblanca.

- Ellos.- La Haruno apuntó al lugar donde se amontonaban las _fangirls._

Ahí vio a un grupo de chicos en el medio de las alumnas que se amontonaban para contemplarlos a cierta distancia.

- Son los niños guays de la escuela.- Le informó Ino a su compañera y comenzó con las presentaciones apuntando a cada uno.- El irresistible y talentoso, Sasuke Uchiha; el misterioso Aburame Shino; el genio Nara Shikamaru y, mi amorcito, y artístico Sai.- Justo al nombrarlo, un joven de tes pálida miro en su dirección, y saludó con la mano y una gentil sonrisa.- ¡Hola, cariño! – Ino le devolvió el saludo a su novio ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de sus fans.- ¡ No me miren así!.¡Sai es mío!. ¿Entienden?.¡MÍO!

- Ya la perdimos.- Comentó Sakura sintiendo vergüenza ajena.- Bien, esos son nuestros compañeros, pero también están tu primo, serio y galante Hyuuga Neji.- Cuando lo nombró la chica de cabellera azulina lo miró, dándose cuenta que no fue la única pensó eso.- Y Suigetsu, de quien no sabemos mucho.- Concluyó la pelirrosada.

- Se destacan por ser guapos, inteligentes, y grandes atletas.- Agregó Ino mirando embelesadamente a Sai.

- Es más que eso.- Corrigió de repente Lee.- Si lo piensas todos ellos pertenecen a familias de gran influencia, y el hecho de estar juntos por su popularidad sólo es una excusas para mantener los lazos entre los conveníos, ya que en el futuro ellos serán los representantes de sus empresas. Es pura conveniencia e hipocresía. - Explicó seriamente Lee.

- Dices eso porque no eres parte del grupo.- Lo acusó Ino.

- Vamos, él tiene razón.- Sakura opinó con un deje triste en sus palabras. Preguntándose porque aún siendo conciente de eso seguía coladita por el Uchiha menor - Además Sasuke-kun formó ese grupo sólo para hacer competencia al Atkatsuki.

- En eso tienes razón.- Reconoció Ino.

- ¿Atkatsuki? – Preguntó la ojiblanca tratando de no perderle el hilo a la conversación.

- Es casi lo mismo que nuestros compañeros, sólo que la mayoría de los miembros del Atkatsuki están en el último año, y que Uchiha Itachi es el presidente del centro estudiantil.

- Oh…

--

- Ya veo porque no estuviste anoche.- Comentó Sai con su típica sonrisa.

- Y dime, Neji.- Sasuke miraba con interés el lugar donde se encontraba reunida Hinata junto a sus nuevos amigos.- ¿Tu primita es la heredera directa de los Hyuuga, no?

El castaño congeló su expresión analizando el doble filo de aquella pregunta.- ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas tú? – Sugirió siguiéndole el juego.

Y antes de que, el siempre informado, Shino contestara, los pardos ojos del Uchiha desafiaron a los pálidos del Hyuuga.

- Quizás lo haga.-Respondió el azabache con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Y, aunque nunca lo reconociera, aquello inquietó a Neji.

--

- No entiendo porqué sigues con eso, Amaya.- Hizashi miró con gravedad a su mujer.- Sólo lograste confundir a Hinata-san.

- El que no entiende eres tú, Hizashi.- Confrontó la castaña- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el médico? Dijo que si Neji enfrentaba al trauma o lo revivía podría curarse.

- Neji ya está curado.

- No, no lo está. Mi niño sólo se ha reprimido para no sufrir, pero tarde o temprano eso saldrá a la superficie y quien sabe lo que ocurra…

- Es ese mi temor estando esa niña aquí.

- Pero cariño, ¿no lo ves? Hinata-chan podrá ayudarlo, juntos podrán superarlo.

- No vueles muy alto, Amaya, que la caída te dolerá…

--

* * *

Las cosas se van dando lentamente y creo que será un fic largo, para mi desgracia xD

Agradezco a todos su paciencia, y si aún quieren matarme recuerden que si lo hacen no habrá final para este fic jaja

Cualquier sugerencia y opinión es bienvenida ( a excepción de los flames, claro)

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Aquí con el cuarto capítulo.

Lamento demorarme, pero es que no ando con mucha inspiración y leer el manga de Naruto no ayuda mucho u.u

Bueno, al fic.

Disfruten su lectura.

_Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece._

P/D: Un pequeñísimo momento GaaHina para quienes lo pidieron, peor es nada XD

* * *

El primer día en su nueva escuela continuó tranquila y extrañamente agradable para Hinata, lo que la animó a mirar de una forma más positiva su nueva vida en aquél instituto

El primer día en su nueva escuela continuó tranquila y extrañamente agradable para Hinata, lo que la animó a mirar de una forma más positiva su nueva vida en aquél instituto.

Cuando concluyeron las clases no había rastro de su primo, pero no se alarmó ya que había prestado atención cuando Neji la escoltó, previendo que esto ocurriera.

Al salir, se frotó los brazos buscando calor cuando su piel se percató del frío aire que acompañaba la tarde entrante y supuso que volvería a nevar.

Trató de caminar rápidamente, lamentándose de la insistencia de su tío porque ella y Neji caminaran al instituto, eso sólo ayudaría a alimentar la manía que le había tomado su primo, aunque seguramente a ésas alturas el castaño ya estaría en su casa.

No había dado ni una cuadra cuando un auto negro de vidrios polarizados, cuya marca no pudo identificar, orilló en la acera avanzando a la misma velocidad en la que caminaba la Hyuuga.

Cuando las ventanillas bajaron pudo reconocer a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Hyuuga, ¿Te llevo?- preguntó con voz cortés y relajada.

- Yo…- Hinata ya había detenido su marcha junto al vehículo, preguntándose que debería contestar, pero el hecho de que los labios del azabache se curvaran en una seductora sonrisa no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

- No es necesario.- una seria y firme voz sonó a sus espaldas provocando que la ojiblanca se tensara al identificar a su dueño.

Hinata se volvió para verlo, pero los inescrutables y fríos ojos de su primo miraban al Uchiha menor. La peliazul también se fijo en el Ferrari color carmesí estacionado un poco más adelante que el del azabache.

- Te has tardado, Neji.- fue la tranquila respuesta de Sasuke.- Lástima.- Murmuró montando un falso mohín de disgusto, y entonces puso en marcha su vehículo.- Nos vemos mañana, _en clase_.- Finalmente se despidió dirigiéndose exclusivamente a la souke.

Cuando Hinata se quiso dar cuenta Neji ya tenía abierta la puerta del copiloto, esperándola.

- Sube.- ordenó y su prima se apresuró a obedecer torpemente, confundida por la repentina caballerosidad.

El viaje a casa transcurrió en silencio. Neji se negaba a mirar a la peliazul, él también estaba irritablemente confundido por su comportamiento.

Sin embargo, Hinata trataba de descifrar el significado de aquél encuentro, miró a Neji –que seguía con la vista al frente.- recordando a la posición a la que él y Sasuke pertenecía, sus cavilaciones dieron un giro cuando revivieron las palabras de su primo:

_« __Puedo hacerte la vida imposible tanto en casa como en el instituto__»_

Hinata Se encogió en su asiento creyendo que quizás a Neji le molestaba que Sasuke le hablara, ya que ellos eran amigos ¿No?

--

Los únicos momentos que Hinata compartía con Neji eran los viajes de ida y vuelta a casa. Hizashi se había convencido de que mientras durara el invierno podrían omitir las caminatas; Hinata también le había asegurado que las medicinas no eran absolutamente nada nuevo para ella y aquello era un punto indiscutible. Sin embargo, Amaya insistió en que siguieran yendo juntos.

- Hinata, Gaara.- Comenzó el profesor Iruka al iniciar la clase. Tanto la Hyuuga como el pelirrojo se levantaron.- Ya que tengo referencia de ustedes en cuanto a cálculo, creo que sería mejor que vayan a la biblioteca mientras tomo una evaluación de revisión a sus compañeros.

Ambos alumnos siguieron la indicación escuchando a sus espaldas las quejas de los demás en torno al examen.

Aquello no era sorpresa para los _nuevos, _resultaba bastante conveniente que los profesores tengan una noción anticipada en las etapas de diagnósticos, aunque a ellos no parecía importarles.

Al llegar se encontraron, como de costumbre, al bibliotecario Kakashi al fondo de la biblioteca rodeado por columnas de libros y disfrutando despreocupadamente de su lectura. Gaara y Hinata prosiguieron a cumplir su rol de asistentes.

Quizás usar el plural no sea lo más apropiado ya que Gaara se limitaba a estar inmóvil de brazos cruzados junto al escritorio donde Hinata daba registro de los libros prestados.

Un grupo de alumnas había irrumpido en el complejo. Cuando Hinata levantó la vista de su registro, dispuesta a atenderles, se percató de las miradas furtivas, risillas y murmullos que todas estas brindaban en torno a su compañero Gaara, quien seguía quieto como estatua junto al mueble.

Al parecer la época de temor hacia el chico pelirrojo había sido reemplazada por la de adoración.

- Esto…- Hinata hizo notar su presencia estando al tanto de la indiferencia por parte de Gaara y a que faltaba poco para que esas estudiantes inundaran el lugar con su baba.- ¿Ne-necesitan algo? – Trató de sonar firme sin provocar el enojo de ellas.

Una de ellas, alta morena y con una muy larga cabellera castaña, miró con desdén a Hinata y luego sonrió maliciosamente a otra de sus compañeras, una pelirroja de baja estatura, que le devolvió aquél gesto que no parecía ser nada bueno.

- Si.- contestó sin borrar aquella sonrisa.- ¿Podrías darme...- pasaba los ojos de Gaara a Hinata.- aquél libro? – terminó con aires de superioridad mientras apuntaba un ejemplar de historia en el alto de un estante.

Hinata tragó saliva al pensar que necesitaba de la escalera para dar con él, sabiendo que ella era especialmente proclive a los accidentes.

Paseó la vista con nerviosismo por la habitación, aquél grupo la miraban con la burla y, por otro lado, Gaara parecía comenzar a prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

De repente la salvación llegó para la Hyuuga al divisar el mismo ejemplar del libro solicitado en una repisa de fácil alcance, baja y segura.

- Este es el mismo ¿No? – pregunto mostrando el libro, tratando de ocultar el alivio en su voz.

- Eh… si.- contestó la castaña con enojo y decepción pero la pelirroja se apresuró a interrumpir.

- Pero nosotras queremos el de ahí. - casi gritó señalando el dichoso libro.- Es que se nos ha quedado algo en sus páginas... algo importante. – explicó utilizando un falso tono lastimero.

Hinata las miró haciendo uso de su comprensión mientras las demás asentían de forma poco convincente. Claramente querían un momento a solas con Gaara y de paso, porqué no, humillar a la pobre de Hinata.

- De…acuerdo.- murmuró la peliazul y contempló con terror el anaquel para luego observar de la misma forma a esa peligrosa escalera, desde que tiene memoria ha sentido un terrible pánico hacia ellas.

Trepó con pasos temblorosos los escalones, tomándose su tiempo para respirar y no mirar abajo y, también, para escuchar a aquellas alumnas reír por lo bajo. De lo que no pudo percatarse era de la mirada aguamanrina de Gaara, que la seguía con cautela, ignorando por completo a las demás personas que ocupaban la habitación.

- _Ya está- _Hinata suspiró al llegar a su meta y tomar el manual, ahora sólo debía bajar con el mismo cuidado que había subido y estaría a salvo en el suelo firme.

Pero...¿Saben algo? La suerte no es la fiel compañera de Hinata., ya que en ese mismo momento a la tapa del libro que tenía en sus manos se le antojó desprenderse de sus demás miembros – al parecer era antiguo.-, así ambas partes escaparon de sus manos y Hinata intentó agarrarlas pero su falta de equilibrio hizo a la escalera temblar y, como esperaba, se vio cayendo de ella.

Lo que no se esperaba era que los brazos de Gaara la aguardaran evitando su golpe con el suelo.

Pero la ojiblanca no notó que el pelirrojo la acunaba en sus brazos examinándola con preocupación, ni las miradas incrédulas y envenenadas que las 'amigables' estudiantes le brindaron, ni a Kakashi que asomó la cabeza desde su castillo de libros y sonrió con picardía al murmurar algo cómo _« esto __sería un buen material para Jiraiya__»_

Cómo si su mundo girara exclusivamente en torno a él, en los fugaces instantes que estuvo suspendida en aire antes de caer _lo vio_, vio a Neji entrar a la biblioteca, y no pensó en lo dolorosa que sería su caída sino que su corazón dio un respingo en su interior al cruzar sus ojos con las orbes níveas de su primo.

También observó como las facciones de Neji se contraían por la sorpresa para, inmediatamente, volverse frías y escrutar alternativamente a ella y a Gaara, quien seguía cargándola.

- ¿Estás bien? – la seria voz de éste sonó lejana para Hinata, que seguía tratando de descifrar la expresión del prodigio de los Hyuuga.

_«__ ¡Neji-senpai está aquí!»_

_«__ Seguro que ha sido el primero en terminar algún examen y quiere leer, como siempre.»_

_« ¡Es tan guapo e inteligente!»_

Aquellos comentarios si captaron su atención y se volvió hacia ellas pero se encontró con la mirada furibunda de la castaña.

- Disculpen.- tosió con falsedad y les indicó al pelirrojo y la peliazul en la situación que seguían.

El pelirrojo depositó a Hinata con cuidado en el piso y recogió de manera pensativa las partes del manual roto para luego lanzarlos con fuerza -y sin la delicadeza con la que trató a la peliazul.- al escritorio que estaba frente a las estudiantes.

- Ahí está su preciado libro, ahora esfúmense.- escupió cada palabra con acritud dedicándoles también una mirada invernal.

Las alumnas no dijeron nada, sólo tomaron los pedazos del libro y huyeron con el miedo grabado en sus rostros.

Sólo cuando Hinata siguió la ruta de escape que ellas habían tomado se percató de que Neji ya no estaba y eso la desanimó.

- Gra-gracias.- trató de brindarle una sonrisa a Gaara, que había vuelto a su inmóvil posición, pero su voz sonó demasiado apagada para hacer justicia a aquella sonrisa.

--

Cuando la campana indicó el horario de almuerzo la rubia Yamanaka decidió cambiar su rutina y buscar a su mejor amigo Shikamaru, con el que hace tiempo no tenía mucho diálogo.

Al ver que Shino, Kiba y Chouji comiendo juntos supuso que la elite del instituto estaba separada.

-Sólo hay un lugar donde puede estar.- murmuró para ella misma mientras apretaba con nerviosismo la revista que llevaba en sus manos.

Subió enérgicamente el tramo de escaleras que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, al salir de la pequeña cabina que daba a la terraza notó que en el suelo charcos de agua aunque gran parte de la superficie estaba seca. La lluvia primaveral arrastraba lentamente a la nieve del invierno.

- Shika…- iba a comenzar a llamarlo, sabía que lo encontraría tendido en el suelo mientras contemplaba a sus queridas nubes.

- Problemática.- el rostro de Ino se iluminó, ya la había visto ¿Pero dónde estaba Shikamaru? – Tsk… eso dolió.- la voz del moreno se quejó.

¿Eh?

- Te lo mereces por pervertido.- contraatacó una voz femenina.

La ojiceleste giró bruscamente hacia su derecha notablemente confundida. Ahí estaba el joven Nara sentado en el suelo y frotándose su mejilla enrojecida, consecuencia de un reciente golpe; y, parada a su lado, aquella alumna de segundo año, Temari.

- No puedo evitar verlas si te quedas ahí mientras miro al cielo.- se excusó Shika recostándose nuevamente.

De inmediato Temari retrocedió y trató vanamente de alargar su falda tableada azul marino. Esto provocó la risa divertida de Shikamaru y la mirada de reproche de la rubia de cuatro coletas.

El moreno suspiró y en un rápido movimiento cogió el brazo de Temari inclinándola hacia él.

Ambos compartieron una mirada llena de significado.

_¿Qué era aquél clima que se formaba entre ellos?_

_Se encontraban flotando en su propia nube…_

_¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo?_

_Sus piernas no respondían…_

_¿Cómo se había formado en tan poco tiempo una brecha entre ella y Shikamaru para no haberse dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado? _

_De repente, la palabra 'amigo' escocía los bordes del hueco que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho…_

Sus rostros se encontraban sólo a centímetros gracias a que el moreno hubiera guiado a _su _rubia para sentarla a su lado.

No tenían nada que decirse más que el casi palpable roce de sus labios.

- _¡No!_

--

El resto de la jornada continuó con una lentitud exasperante para Hinata que esperaba con una extraña ansiedad la salida y el trayecto a clase junto a Neji, uno de los escasos momentos en que podía verle a pesar de vivir juntos.

Pero finalmente la hora llegó y luego de despedir fugazmente a sus amigas se encaminó al Ferrari rojo aparcado junto al cordón a pocos metros de la escuela.

- Hola.-saludó quedamente a Neji una vez que se encamaró en el asiento del copiloto.

El rostro de Neji se crispó y pareció esforzarse a asentir como respuesta evitando mirarla. Así siguió el camino a casa, con la vista clavada al frente.

Al llegar a casa Neji se dirigió rápidamente de a su alcoba y Hinata no lo volvió a ver. El único instante del día en que sus ojos se habían cruzado fue en la biblioteca y a partir de eso su primo la evadía más que de costumbre.

Todo aquello tenía aturdida y desanimada a Hinata, había pensado en llamar a Naruto como las noches anteriores pero en esta ocasión sólo sintió deseos de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y darle fin al día.

--

El mutismo se prolongó durante los siguientes días, no es que Hinata estuviera acostumbrada a un gentil trato por parte de Neji pero por lo menos antes parecía notar su existencia.

- Quizás está enfadado…- pensó en voz alta saliendo de la biblioteca con un libro encargado por Iruka-sensei.-…Bueno, el siempre está enfadado.- se recordó decaída.- Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ….

- ¡Ahí está! – un grito a sus espaldas la hizo voltear y olvidar lo que estaba diciendo.

Una turba de niñas con voces chillonas se abalanzó sobre ella.

_-_¡Por favor, entrégale esto a Neji-senpai!- rogaba una de ellas con un sobre rosa en sus manos. – ¡En ella está mi corazón!

- ¡No! ¡Dale estos dulces, dile que los hice con todo mi amor! – pidió otra con un paquete en manos.

Y así iban multiplicándose hasta dejar totalmente rodeada a Hinata, jalándola de un lado a otro y pidiéndole todas a la vez que entregue sus muestras de amor a su primo.

- Yo…yo…- balbuceó la peliazul, eran demasiados regalos y voces.

- ¡Hey, ustedes! – una nueva voz las hizo detenerse, para alivio de Hinata.- Ya déjenla en paz, saben que Neji no los aceptará.

* * *

Hinata y las fans ... -supira.-

Uh, capitulo pésimo, me hubiera gustado agregar más cosas pero se me extendería demasiado y no cuento con mucho tiempo.

Pero tranquilas, este sábado actualizaré xD

Estoy haciendo dar muchas vueltas a Neji y a Hinata… espero que me tengan paciencia, no soy buena con esto de los tiempos en los fics.

En fin, espero poder lograr que nuestros Hyuuga's hagan las pases ya en el próximo capitulo, claro que tendrán ciertos metiches complicándole las cosas.

¡Kú Kú!

Gracias por seguir dándome sus ánimos para continuar esta historia, agradezco mucho sus reviews.

¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto no me pertenece_

* * *

--

- ¡Hey, ustedes! – una nueva voz las hizo detenerse, para alivio de Hinata.- Ya déjenla en paz, saben que Neji no los aceptará.

A medida que aquella persona se abría paso entre ellas, las estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse hasta permitir que Hinata la viera, era una muchacha de cabellera café y llevaba su cabello recogido en dos chonguitos.

- No es justo, Tenten-san quiere a Neji-senpai para ella sola.- la acusó una alumna mientras emprendían la retirada.

- Dejen de decir sandeces y vuelvan a su clase.- dijo con tono autoritario tomando a Hinata del brazo y arrastrándola con ella.

Hinata se permitió suspirar con alivio y rogó por no sufrir más atentados por parte de las fangirls, rememorando a las de Gaara y, ahora, a las de su primo Neji.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa ser su prima.- murmuraba Tenten a medida que avanzaban.- Lo que me sorprende es que se hayan tardado en hacerlo, aunque lo han sabido primero que yo,- esto último lo dijo con enfado.- mira que no decirme que tenía una prima en el instituto ¡Me he tenido que enterar gracias a Lee! – se quejó con dramatismo.

Se detuvieron en cuanto Tenten se percató de la confusión en el rostro de su acompañante.

- Ah, lo siento.- sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras le soltaba el brazo.- Soy Tenten, compañera de Neji. – la peliazul prestó especial atención cuando escuchó su nombre, a modo que antes se estaba quejando de él.- Es bueno por fin conocerte Hinata.

- Eh… ¡Mucho gusto! – fue la respuesta de la Hyuuga, no estaban en las mismas condiciones.- Gracias por ayudarme, Tenten-senpai. – agregó con una breve inclinación.

- No te preocupes, esas niñas no tienen remedio.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- En fin, Hinata, ¿Qué deporte piensas hacer?

Ante la mirada escéptica de la peliazul por tal repentina pregunta, Tenten comenzó a murmurar.

- Lo sabía, él no te ha dicho nada… tenía la vaga impresión de que hace unos días te lo diría…- habló para si misma.

- Di-disculpa, ¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, perdón. Estarás al tanto que tu familia, más bien el sector secundario.- aclaró con reprobación.-, están al frente de muchos dojos.- Hinata asintió, Tenten parecía muy bien informada.- Pues Neji es el capitán de judo de la escuela, sería buena idea que como Hyuuga tú también te unas al equipo ¿Verdad?

- Yo…- Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar las tortuosas sesiones de judo.

Se le daba pésimo. Sin embargo, su padre insistía en que era su obligación manejarlo.

- ¡Vamos! – Tenten la calló dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- Seguramente Neji te tendrá consideración, después de todo son parientes.- repuso con una cordial sonrisa.

- Etto… Tenten-senpai.- agachó la mirada con repentina vergüenza juntado sus deditos.- ¿Mi primo te…

- No.- se anticipó la castaña con voz autómata.- Neji no me pidió que te dijera nada, sólo me pareció conveniente que lo supieras.- explicó con una cordial sonrisa.- Aún no comienzan…- dijo pensativamente y pareció recordar algo.- Pero seguramente, con lo maniático que es con el judo, se quedará después de clases. Tú piensálo ¿Vale?

- Hai…- respondió no muy convencida.- Gracias de nuevo.- le sonrió levemente.

Tenten asintió aceptando su agradecimiento y salió disparada hacia su clase y Hinata la imitó dirigiéndose a la suya propia.

--

- ¿Tenten-senpai te recomendó que te unieras al equipo de judo? – preguntó Sakura enarcando una ceja.

Hinata asintió repetidas veces, pues la pelirrosa se veía sorprendida.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó repentinamente Sakura, cómo descifrando algún mensaje oculto.- Así que Tenten-senpai quiere quedar bien con su primita, ¿Ne, Ino? – concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras codeaba a la rubia.

Pero Ino no hizo más que caso omiso, ella miraba con aire ausente la ventana del aula y no había probado bocado del almuerzo que decidieron tomar allí.

Los últimos días la Yamanaka se había estado comportando así, sin que nadie supiera la razón. Ni siquiera ella misma y eso aumentaba su turbación.

Sólo le daba vueltas al beso que presenció y a su huída luego de ello. Al parecer Shikamaru y Temari no se habían percatado de que ellas los vio.

_Claro, si estaban muy ocupados intercambiando saliva…_

Y ahí estaban nuevamente la frustración, angustia, confusión y tristeza que embargaban a Ino cada vez que el hecho se repetía en su cabeza.

Ino suspiró con la mirada perdida en el cielo, provocando las miradas preocupadas de Sakura y Hinata entre sí.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con _primita_…- inquirió tímidamente Hinata, recordando lo antes dicho pero la pelirrosa no la dejó continuar.

- ¡Ya basta, Ino! – Sakura dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa de ésta.- Tu estado depresivo ha ido bastante lejos, ¿A caso te piensas rendir sólo porque te han rechazado otra vez?

La pregunta hizo que Ino se saliera de su burbuja para mirar extrañada a Sakura.

- ¿Eh? - ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver?

- Sí, la agencia de modelos, por la que estabas a dieta, te rechazó ¿Verdad? Por eso estás así. – explicó clara y lentamente Sakura, no entendiendo la confusión de su amiga.

- ¡Claro que no, frente de marquesina! – dijo Ino indignada, poniéndose a su altura.- Me han aceptado y tengo una entrevista en una semana.- explicó y bajó la vista, recordando que aquello era lo que quería decirle a Shikamaru días atrás.

- ¿Entonces por qué…? – ahora Sakura comenzaba a sentirse confusa.

- Con que eras tú.- la vaga voz de Shikamaru sonó en el salón que estaba siendo ocupado únicamente por Hinata, Sakura e Ino.

Las tres observaron en silencio como el Nara caminaba hacia el asiento de la rubia.

- Tú estuviste en la azotea la otra vez.- se dirigió nuevamente a Ino, con voz aburrida.

- No sé de que me hablas.- respondió rápidamente ella, tajante.

- Tsk…problemática.- la llamó y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza con un rollo de papel.- El portazo que diste antes de irte y esto.- indicó tirando el rollo en el pupitre, dejando ver una revista de moda.- Te delataron.- concluyó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ino lo miró boquiabierta sintiéndose enrojecer de la vergüenza, y optó por esquivar a los ojos pardos del Nara mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.- masculló con poco interés.

- No debes preocuparte por eso.- dijo Shikamaru, con una sonrisa tranquila.- No pasa nada.

La rubia adivinó el leve sonrojo cubriendo las mejillas del moreno y un sin fin de sentimientos la sacudieron, pero fue su orgullo quien le ayudó a controlarse.

- Es que… - comenzó Ino, con perspicacia. – A mi me molestaría si alguien nos interrumpe a Sai y a mí sí…bueno, tú sabes.- con eso, le guiñó un ojo.

Shikamaru se limitó a asentir, apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos.

--

- ¿Ino-san aspira a modelo? – preguntó Hinata a Sakura con voz queda, ambas se encontraban alejadas de la conversación llevada entre Ino y Shika.

- Sí, ha sido su sueño desde muy pequeña… pero no cuenta con la aprobación de sus padres así que eso le dificulta su trabajo de encontrar alguna agencia que la tome en serio.- explicó Sakura, su rostro mostraba contrariedad.

- Y tú no estás de acuerdo, Sakura-san… - señaló la Hyuuga al ver la expresión de la pelirrosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- No es eso, Ino tiene todo mi apoyo… sólo que a veces Ino hace dietas indebidas y me preocupa.¿Entiendes?

Hinata afirmó en silencio, después de todo Sakura estudiaba medicina y se trataba de su mejor amiga.

Los níveos ojos de la peliazul apuntaron hacía el asiento de Ino y vio que Shikamaru se dirigía hacia la salida, su cara no se veía muy contenta.

- Aquí estás.- dijo Sasuke con fastidio, interceptando a Shikamaru, seguido de Sai, Shino y Neji.

- ¡Cariño ! – Ino corrió sonriente a los brazos de su novio, y éste la recibió con una de sus afables y vacías sonrisas.

Hinata observó como la expresión de Shikamaru empeoraba pero su pálida mirada se fijó en su primo, que se mantenía al margen con el rostro serio e inescrutable.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿Quieres que te pase los deberes de historia? – Sakura preguntó de repente, sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa.

Sasuke caminó hacía ella y se detuvo a su lado sonriendo sin alegría.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes hablarme, pesada? – inquirió mirándola fríamente, escupiendo ácido en cada palabra.

- ¿Pero quién se cree…? – vociferó Ino en los brazos de Sai, pero éste negó con la cabeza pidiéndole que se callara.

- Yo…- la Haruno quedó cabizbaja, murmurando cosas que fueron ignoradas por Sasuke que se dirigió a la peliazul.

- Hyuuga, hoy no nos hemos saludado.- le comentó, amable y relajado.

- Eh…etto… - balbuceó Hinata sin saber que hacer, finalmente se decidió por hacer una inclinación pero su barbilla fue tomada por la mano del Uchiha menor.

- Tonta.- rió él, acercando su rostro al suyo.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos percatándose de la peligrosa cercanía, ya casi podía sentir la sangre subiendo a su rostro.

Entonces Sasuke depositó un beso en cada mejilla del níveo rostro de la Hyuuga.

Ante la estupefacción de todos, Sasuke explicó con una sonrisa torcida:- ¿Qué? No saben que hay países en los que se saludan así?

A Hinata le costó un poco componerse y que su corazón retomara un ritmo normal de latidos, aquella excusa no le daba derecho a besarla frente a todos…¡Neji!

Miró inmediatamente el lugar donde se encontraba su primo, y ahora estaba vacío.

- Ne…Neji-san…judo…- sin poder concluir una frase comprensible, Hinata se retiró del aula en busca de su primo.

Casi al otro extremo del corredor pudo divisar la espalda del joven de ojos opalinos. Como única alternativa para alcanzarle, Hinata se echó a correr.

El Hyuuga sintió los pasos detrás suyo y se detuvo, pero no se giró por lo que no pudo predecir que Hinata se estamparía contra su espalda y caería al suelo.

- Ay…- Hinata se quejó bajito, tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

Neji bufó con exasperación, volteando a verla.

- ¿Qué quieres…?

Su pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, dado que una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho al ver a Hinata en esa situación; sentada exponiendo sus blancas piernas y las heridas y curitas en ellas, con su cabellera azul marino desordenada, su inocente rostro sonrojado y unas tímidas lágrimas en sus expresivos ojos.

Calidez y un deseo inexplicable de protegerla, eso fue lo que sintió.

- Etto…Neji-san, yo…- murmuró jugando con sus dedos índices mientras buscaba el valor para hacer su pedido.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? - le cortó Neji, mirándola intensamente.

- Uhm…sí.- respondió Hinata luego de unos segundos, consecuencia del trance que provocaba mirar a Neji a los ojos.

- Pues hazlo.- ordenó él, y ella no tardó en obedecerle.

Una vez que la vio en pie, segura, Neji siguió caminando.

- ¡Es-espera! – le pidió Hinata.

- No me hables en el instituto.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de perderse en los pasillos.

--

Neji dio un potente puñetazo al aire, provocando una ráfaga que elevó unos mechones de su cabellera castaña.

La Konoha High School se encontraba en silencio pues hacia horas que las clases habían terminado, y el castaño sacaba provecho a la paz reinante para poder meditar.

Debía sopesar en todo lo que ocurría desde la llegada de Hyuuga Hinata, no entendía la rabia que se apoderaba de él al verla como damisela en apuros y que Uchiha Sasuke o Sobaku no Gaara estén ahí para rescatarla.

Entonces aparecía de nuevo aquél estúpido afán por ser únicamente él quien la ayudara y luego más ira y frustración al traicionar la decisión de nunca servir a Hyuuga Hinata, una souke.

Una patada al aire.

Y Uchiha Sasuke, viendo a su prima como un elemento importante, a ésa inútil.

_« Tranquilízate Neji, no es que tu prima vaya a reemplazarte, sólo que me parece un partido…considerable»_ decía Sasuke divertido, cada vez que notaba la tosquedad e indiferencia por parte de Neji en lo que concierne a Hinata.

_« ¿Qué le ocurre a Neji? ¿Acaso está celoso? Bueno, Hinata es muy mona…¿Será ella el talón de Aquiles de Hyuuga Neji?» _Estúpido Sai.

Otro fuerte puñetazo hacia la puerta que hizo sobresaltar a un intruso el dojo.

Hinata aún seguía parada en el umbral de la puerta corrediza, sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

Neji no supo calcular cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí presenciando su práctica sin que él lo notara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó secamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla.- Creí que había dejado claro que no debías…

- ¡Lo sé! – Hinata se atrevió a interrumpirlo, captando toda la atención de Neji.- So..sólo que…como ahora no hay nadie en el instituto ...esto,yo ...pensé que no habría problema si te hablaba.- explicó con voz suave, centrando toda su atención en el piso de madera.

Neji la miró con el rostro inmutable pero instándola en silencio a que fuera al grano.

Hinata cerró con fuerza los ojos e hizo una enérgica inclinación.

- ¡Por favor acéptame en el Club de Judo!

* * *

¿Y este milagro? Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, pasó que un buen día despierto y encuentro junto a mí a la cabeza de mi león de peluchito!! ¡¡Le cortaron la cabeza y con un cuchillo de mantequilla!! Lo sé, había mantequilla por todas partes ;; -trauma.- además, en las paredes de mi habitación estaba escrito con pasta dental "NEJIHINA, VIDA JUNTO A TI ¬¬" ;x; jue horrible

karla'chan! estás adorablemente loca x3

ANGELUZ gracias nn me has leído y despejado la mente.

**MiitzukoO-chan**** , ****Sayuki-Uchiha**** , Aome , Hikary2696 , ****dagorfly**** , ****xxx Belldandy xxx**** , ****sugeisy**** , ****a-grench**** , ****Midori no**** , ****Yukari03**** , ****StEpHy-NejixHinatafan**** , ****DxL-hyuuga**** ,****bloody.Cappuccetto**** ,maring, ****AngelYueGuang**** , ****Yukari03**** , ****Tia Juh** **Thereza , Tsunade25 ****Star Flowers**** , ****kirimini.**chan ... **Seré inmerecidamente feliz si continúan leyendo esta historia, de verdad gracias x seguirla.**

Se que podría dar millones de excusas, pues yo no soy alguien que cuenta con plena salud nn... sin embargo, escribir me ayuda mucho y no le doy la dedicación que debería uú de veras perdón, me cuesta mucho tomar animos para escribir...normalmente llego a la mitad de la historia y me parece una verdadera -beep.- oó ...pero bueno, ¡son ustedes las que tienen mal gusto! ok,no xD...como iba diciendo, perdonenme por ser tan irresponsable en este compromiso del autor y el lector, lo siento.

Por otro lado, este capitulo de -beep.- que no llega ni a una -beep-. jajaja xD nah, está es una parte, mañana cuelgo la segunda, aunque no sé si puedan confiar en mi xD

Creo que la historia se está haciendo monótona, pero creanme que las cosas cambiaran! muajaja.

Otra cosa, avisenme cualquier falla que vean, creo que hay OCC (fuchi) y que mi escritura está decayendo ( me he acostumbrado demasiado a los pov's) Sí es así, confirmenlo xfa nn

Besos nn las quiero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, errr... ¡Sencillamente, tengo pésima suerte! Mi pc se ha muerto y actualemente no cuento con internet uú he perdido lo que he escrito y no cuento con tiempo suficiente para reescribir la continuación uu espero que me disculpen, aparte de esto... me estoy esforzando mucho para un concurso literario de la escuela, asi que no se cuanto tardaré en poder organizarme.**

**Espero que me sepan entender, gracias x sus paciencia.**

**No respondan a éste capítulo, más adelante lo reemplazaré.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
